Thomas H. Ruger
|died= |placeofbirth= Lima, New York |placeofdeath= Stamford, Connecticut |placeofburial= West Point National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Thomas H. Ruger in the Civil War |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears=1854–1897 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= 3rd Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Thomas Howard Ruger (April 2, 1833 – June 3, 1907) was an American soldier and lawyer who served as a Union general in the American Civil War. After the war, he was a superintendent of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York. Early life Ruger was born in Lima, New York, and moved to Janesville, Wisconsin in 1846. He graduated from the U.S. Military Academy in 1854, third in his class of 46, and was commissioned a second lieutenant in the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers. He resigned in 1855 to become a lawyer in Wisconsin. Civil War Ruger was appointed lieutenant colonel of the 3rd Wisconsin Volunteer Infantry Regiment in June 1861, and promoted to colonel on August 20. Ruger commanded his regiment in Maryland and the Shenandoah Valley campaigns. He participated in the Battle of Antietam, in which he was wounded while acting commander of a brigade in the 1st Division, XII Corps. Commissioned brigadier general of volunteers in November 1862, Ruger led his brigade of the XII Corps, Army of the Potomac, in the Battle of Chancellorsville, and commanded the division of Brig. Gen. Alpheus Williams temporarily at Gettysburg. (Col. Silas Colgrove led the brigade in that battle, participating in the defense of Culp's Hill.) In the summer of 1863, Ruger was in New York City, where he aided in suppressing draft riots. Brig. Gen. Ruger led a brigade of XX Corps in Maj. Gen. William T. Sherman's advance into Georgia until November 1864, and with a division of XXIII Corps took part in the campaign against General John B. Hood's army in Tennessee, brevetted major general of volunteers, November 30, 1864, for services at the Battle of Franklin. Ruger organized a division at Nashville and led his command to North Carolina in June 1865, and then had charge of the department of that state until June 1866. He was mustered out of his volunteer commission, accepting a regular army commission as colonel, July 28, 1866, and on March 2, 1867, was brevetted brigadier general, regular army, for his services at Gettysburg. Later years Ruger participated in Reconstruction as the military governor of Georgia and in the Freedmen's Bureau in Alabama in 1868. He was the superintendent of the U.S. Military Academy from 1871 to 1876, and retired, in 1897, with the rank of major general in the regular army. He died in Stamford, Connecticut, and is buried in West Point National Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * External links *Ruger biography *Georgia State Archives Roster of State Governors *[http://www.gashpo.org/assets/documents/ga_govs_graves_field_guide.pdf Georgia Governor's Gravesites Field Guide (1776-2003)] * Retrieved on 2008-02-12 *General Thomas H. Ruger Map: Official U.S. Military Map of the Staked Plains Category:1833 births Category:1907 deaths Category:Governors of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from New York Category:People from Janesville, Wisconsin Category:Superintendents of the United States Military Academy Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Wisconsin in the American Civil War Category:United States military governors Category:Burials at West Point Cemetery Category:Commandants of the United States Army Command and General Staff College de:Thomas Ruger